


[Art] Protect

by justira



Category: Final Fantasy I
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Female fighter, Final Fantasy Exchange, Gen, Job class porn, Male white mage, Playing around with job class-to-gender associations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A white mage protects and heals his party</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Protect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ukefied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/gifts).



> This is a bit of Chocobo Down for [Small Fandom Appreciation Month](http://ff-exchange.dreamwidth.org/15512.html) at DOINK!
> 
> The prompt was: "A MALE WHITE MAGE. FOR ONCE. Seriously, I don't care who he is or what he does or whom he does it with, but for the love of Moogles can we have a single male white wizard, like the good old days?"
> 
> This is the first bit of art I've done in at least half a year due to sickness, exhaustion, or broken/packed away supplies. This took I guess maybe 4-5 hours? I like this sketch and hope to one day colour it =)  
>    
>    
>  

  
   
   
   
   
   
   


  
   
   
 

  
   
 


End file.
